Dance of passion
by FireHBK
Summary: Zoro a une idée originale pour une soirée entre lui et Sanji. Warning: Lemon


Bon bon bon c'est l'anniversaire de Bloody-cookie. Et puis Noël est en approche^^ Et puis ais-je besoin de me justifier ? XD J'ai bien aimé notre papotage et vu que tu avais envie d'un lemon je m'étais dit tiens si j'ai l'idée d'un lemon je lui dédicacerais^^ C'était mal parti surtout que mon inspi est pas en forme mais on ne va pas s'attarder sur tout ça. Et puis d'un coup à 22h30 après un sommeil improvisé sur le clavier de l'ordinateur (narcolepsie quand tu nous tiens) l'idée qui se ramène d'un coup et je me dis oh voui allons-y XD En somme un petit délire ^^' j'ai eu envie d'un ton plus à l'humour que d'habitude. Sinon j'ai un jour de retard pour le cadeau mais c'est toujours mieux que si je n'avais pas eu l'idée du tout et donc pas de cadeau^^'

Donc lemon (mwhahahaha) One-Shot, un beau petit rating M^^ Et parce que j'avais pas envie de m'embêter j'ai collé les deux idiots (pas taper XD) en couple directement

Voilà voilà je vous souhaite bonne lecture et encore joyeux anniversaire à Bloody-cookie^^

Les reviews me font toujours autant plaisir et j'ai honte de ne pas aller reviewer tous les textes qui m'ont plu même si cela me prendra une journée entière XD

Sanji, Zoro, One piece, tout ce chef d'œuvre appartient toujours à Oda-Sama.

Mais cette petite scène franchement tordue est de moi^^'

* * *

><p>« Waïe ! Teme !<p>

-Attention au mur…

-Fallait me le dire avant que je me le prenne en pleine figure kuso marimo ! »

L'intéressé pouffa de rire et décolla précautionneusement son amant du mur. Il administra une petite tape à la main du cuistot qui voulait aller délier le bandana qui masquait la vue de Sanji. Celui-ci se lança dans un petit monologue basé principalement sur un flot d'insultes concernant Zoro et de menaces. Même alors qu'ils allaient partager un moment d'intimité ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se battre comme des chiffonniers. Oh non cela n'était pas pour faire bonne figure. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient démasqués. La découverte avait été faite par un petit renne, et contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire le duveteux s'y connaissait parfaitement en matière de sexualité. Pour Nami et Robin… Oh ces deux-là cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elles avaient même créé un site de produits dérivés. Luffy leur avait prodigué des conseils en matière de positions sexuelles. Et non les précédentes phrases n'ont pas été écrites sous l'emprise de substances douteuses. Les informations ont été vérifiées auprès d'Usopp c'est vous dire ! En fait la version d'Usopp était bien pire et après un interrogatoire les différents membres de l'équipage ont avoué. Car ceux-ci ne s'en cachent pas vraiment. Nami faisait même la promotion et je dis bien la promotion dans le sens publicité car avant que la rouquine fasse des soldes… Habituellement pas mal d'idées viendrait du genre Zoro et Sanji feront l'amour, Luffy et Chopper seront renseignés sur le sujet… Nous dirons donc avant que la navigatrice avide de berries baisse un prix Ace se baladera tout nu dans les rues des villes (causant au passage de terribles hémorragies à de pauvres innocentes qu'on ne saurait soupçonner d'être envahies quelconques pensées voyons !). Pour en revenir au sujet qui vous a amené à cliquer il était désormais de notoriété publique sur le navire qu'il ne fallait jamais aller dans la cuisine, la vigie ou la salle de bain (et parfois même d'autres endroits) passé l'heure du coucher sous peine de se retrouver face à deux fauves. Et ceci presque au sens littéral du terme. Deux sauvages qui grondent, gémissent et hurlent en donnant satisfaction à leurs besoins. Un duo de bêtes qui ravagent les lieux de leur jeu et ne cessent que lorsqu'ils ont mêlé leurs corps et sont couvert de la sueur de l'un et l'autre, ainsi que d'autre chose… Ils trouvaient bien souvent des idées pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu qu'était leur passion donnant lieu à des scènes merveilleuses pour le couple. Ce jour-là Zoro avait eut une sacrée idée. Il avait demandé un coup de main à Usopp et celui-ci avait accepté, faisant jurer au bretteur de lui raconter les détails croustillants qui découleraient de la surprise. Le duo de choc était parti en ville, était revenu avec un lourd colis et était allé s'enfermer dans une pièce. Ils en sortirent, échangeant des clins d'œil complices. Tout l'équipage se fit un plaisir d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait et de ressortir avec des airs de conspirateurs. Tout le monde sauf Sanji qui s'était vu refuser l'accès à la pièce.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour viendra… » Lui avait alors susurré Zoro….

…

Il faisait la vaisselle quand son homme l'avait interrompu, liant un morceau de tissu qui lui était cher devant les yeux du blond, soulevant la mèche mais se retenant de regarder en dessous. Puis il l'avait saisi par l'épaule et avait commencé à le pousser devant lui. Jusqu'à ce que Sanji aille saluer un mur.

« Je te jure que tu vas me le payer.

-Et moi je te promets que chaque seconde d'attente et de douleur vaut le coup shitty cook. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la pièce interdite. Sanji s'attendait à être aveuglée par la lumière mais celle-ci était tamisée. Il analysa les lieux et gronda :

« Hors de question.

-C'est pour le bien d'une fan Sanji !

-Raaaaaaah me prend pas par les sentiments ! »

Le cuistot se tortilla sur place puis déclara :

« Bon si c'est pour une lady je… Je vais le faire !

-Oï fais-le pour moi quand même.

-Crève… »

Ce que Zoro et Usopp avaient installé était… Une barre de strip-tease… Oui… Et Sanji venait donc d'accepter de l'utiliser. Zoro se lécha les babines et approcha une chaise et se cala dessus. Le blond s'approcha de la barre et passa une main dessus. Hésitant. Mal à l'aise. Puis il posa les yeux sur son amant. Celui-ci le regardait avec une lueur de défi au fond des yeux. Le verdoyant se demandait si Sanji en était capable. Oh pas de faire du pole dance car le bretteur faisait confiance aux habilités des jambes de son danseur et il avait beau être frêle il avait de la force dans les bras. Surtout dans les mains… Je dis ça je dis rien… C'était plus une question de méfiance naturelle. Puis brusquement Sanji prit en main le poteau et sans la moindre difficulté se souleva et s'enroula contre le tube de métal. Adressant une petite grimace à Zoro. Il se laissa glisser tout le long en tournant et défit doucement sa cravate. Il s'avança vers son amant et celui-ci prit entre ses mains la cravate la faisant frotter contre le cou de Sanji puis la posa au sol. La gardant sous le coude par précaution. Le blond fit un petit saut en arrière et bondit souplement sur la barre, il s'y frottait sensuellement, l'entourait de ses cuisses et laissa échapper un petit couinement érotique pour faire gronder d'envie Zoro. Celui-ci sentait son pantalon le serrer, disons ce qui était Sanji était bandant à être ainsi devant lui. Il était torturé entre l'envie d'aller immédiatement dévorer ce blondinet, et le laisser continuer son show qui l'excitait au plus haut point. Le cuistot défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise exposant son torse. Ses chaussures et chaussettes volèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa chemise alla atterrir sur la figure de Zoro qui la huma avidement, se consolant en se disant que le porteur de cette odeur serait bientôt entre ses mains. Le blond se cramponna à la barre, bascula son corps, entourant de ses pieds le haut, forçant sur les muscles de ses bras et faisant travailler ses abdos. Il adressa un sourire plein de tendresse au marimo et écarta les jambes, se laissant glisser sur le poteau lentement, faisant monter le sexe de Zoro en même temps qu'il descendait le long du tube. Son dos toucha le sol et il s'arrêta un instant, haletant doucement. Il avait tournoyé comme un fou sur l'objet et la sueur perlait sur ses muscles tendus. Il se redressa et s'assit sur les genoux de son amant, esquissant des coups de rein pour frotter leurs érections au travers des tissus. Passant sa langue sur le torse de l'épéiste avant de lui voler un baiser et de se laissa rouler en arrière, attendant couché par terre, cuisses grandes ouvertes. Zoro s'approcha à quatre pattes. Grognant avec avidité. Son regard posé sans retenue sur le sexe du blondinet qui appuyait sur son pantalon. Le marimo souleva Sanji et l'adossa à la barre. Avec un sourire mauvais, il lia ses mains dessus à l'aide de la cravate. Le blond ne se débattit pas et murmura :

« Dépêche-toi. Enlève ! »

Recevoir des ordres en cet instant ne gêna absolument pas le bretteur, au contraire une part de lui voulait procéder au paiement. Il détacha la ceinture de son rival, la faisant coulisser puis la jetant au loin. Ses doigts décrochèrent les boutons du pantalon puis il en attrapa sans ménagement les bords et fit descendre le vêtement jusqu'aux chevilles du cuistot puis l'en délestant. Il se mit à genoux et enfouit alors son visage contre le caleçon de Sanji. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri satisfait et sa tête tomba en arrière tandis qu'il gémissait de contentement alors que le bretteur léchait le tissu et palpait les morceaux de chair au travers du tissu..

« Déjà mouillé Sanji ? » Le nargua le bretteur.

« Embrasse-moi connard

-A tes ordres petit con » Vif comme un chat il remonta et couvrit les lèvres de Sanji des siennes. Mêlant leurs langues, s'embrassant amoureusement. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps semblaient fait pour se toucher, les courbes de leurs torses s'épousaient, leurs jambes vibraient de plaisir collées les unes aux autres. Leurs bassins esquissaient une danse langoureuse, se frottaient, s'éloignaient pour se rejoindre de nouveau et s'effleurer. Zoro défit les liens de Sanji et le détacha de lui, poussant sur ses épaules le forçant à aller vers une zone bien précise. Mais le blond se laissa faire. Ils adoraient jouer ainsi, il se vengerait un autre soir, mais vu l'inventivité du bretteur pour aujourd'hui il avait largement mérité d'être au-dessus. Pour préserver la fierté dans leur rivalité échanger leur paraissait essentielle mais ce soir Zoro était aux commandes. Sanji parcourut respectueusement le corps tellement bien musclé du marimo, maudissant cette tête d'algues putin de sexy, lui arrachant presque ses vêtements et englobant de ses lèvres l'objet de son désir. Prenant en main l'attirail de l'épéiste et nous ne parlons pas ici de katanas. Sentant la pression de son amant approcher du point de non retour il retira sa tête, essuyant les filets qui coulaient le long du membre tendu et passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les nettoyer. Il retira avec empressement son caleçon et attira dans une folle étreinte son Zoro.

« Putin… Sanji…

-Zoro… Allez… »

Mais nul besoin d'encouragements pour notre cher petit Roronoa qui se plaça en dessous de Sanji mais en position inverse. Chacun s'attaqua à la zone délicate de son partenaire et bien rapidement Zoro éjacula droit dans la bouche de son amant, noyant son cri de jouissance en suçant ses doigts et les entrant dans l'intimité du cook d'une main et flattant l'organe du blond de l'autre. Sanji avala et frotta son front contre le sol en frétillant. Le liquide blanc fit son apparition pour aller couvrir le torse du bretteur. Mais ce n'était pas un souci pour eux… Le temps que Zoro finisse de préparer son amant et de titiller les points sensibles du blond et les deux hommes étaient de nouveau très bien portant.

« Tu te sens prêt Sanji ?

-Vas-y marimo de mon cœur ! »

Sanji roula au sol et laissa Zoro s'installer sur lui, lui faire plier ses jambes si souples, forçant même comme s'il voulait tester ses limites. Puis entrant doucement en lui, allant l'embrasser dans un élan de passion. Entamant une vive cadence, pénétrant son partenaire violemment, voulant s'assurer à lui et son amant l'extase la plus pure et la plus forte. Comme s'il luttait chaque nouveau soir à qui satisferait le mieux l'autre. Se lier, s'enfoncer, calquer leurs respiration, partager leur salive, leur âme et ouvrir leurs cœurs. Jusqu'à atteindre le septième ciel dans un cri terrible et si érotique. S'écrouler sur la poitrine de son amant et en venir chacun à chuchoter des je t'aime avant de se reposer un peu. Et recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à en faire tanguer le navire. C'était là leur lot quotidien… Pour la joie et le plaisir de tout le monde… Zoro et Sanji… Sanji et Zoro… S'aimaient…

* * *

><p>Valaaaa valaaa j'étais un peu hésitante sur la fin j'espère qu'elle plaira à tout le monde, j'espère de tout mon cœur que l'ensemble du texte vous aura plu^^<p>

Et encore bon anniversaire Bloody-Cookie^^


End file.
